Abre los ojos
by k.pink
Summary: Sakura por un accidente se encuentra con alguien que pudiera abrirle los ojos y darse cuenta de muchas cosas... aparte del amor, cuando su vida peligra. :::Historia en prueba:::Reviews please:::


hola... soy nueva en esto... y pues es una historia que esa en prueba y necesito sus reviews...

me base en una cancion..

**Abre los ojos**

Hola soy yo. ¿Quien? Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Me reconocerían? Ya crecí y mi pelo también. Jamás creí que fuera ondulado, es como el de mamá, Nadeshiko. Bueno, eso dice mi papá, aparte de que soy una réplica de ella, aunque mi cabello no es negro.

Les diré que hago.

Estoy sentada frente a una maquina registradora de súper mercado "O.K." raro nombre, hu? Muy americano. Está vacío, bueno hay un cliente merodeando por todo el lugar, es joven, anda en pijamas y eso es común a estas horas, son las 10:40 de la noche y ese carajo no decide. Bueno esta la esposa del gerente limpiando y ordenando. Y no falta el proveedor de la tienda, creo que se llama Eien, me molesta mucho, me ha invitado a salir desde que entre aquí, casi cumplo 3 meses.

Osh! Ya me quiero ir. Escucho y veo de reojo que viene el cliente merodeador. 'Apúrate, que estoy harta ¬¬'

-"Buenas noches" –Excelente Sakura¿Podrías decirlo mejor¿Qué más se puede hacer? Estoy exhausta. 10:43 PM. Pero que lento pasa el tiempo. 17 minutos y estaré fuera- "¿Es todo señor? –no era señor, pero tenía que decirlo así. Política.

-"Si, es todo" –éste me gana, es la voz mas cansada que he escuchado en el día, mas que yo. De acuerdo terminemos, también ya me quiero dormir.

-"Son 1022¥ "-observé como sacó la cartera de la pijama, jajajaja que risa, por el peso de la piel de la cartera se le caían los pantalones.

-"Disculpe¿aceptan tarjetas de crédito?"

-"Claro" –estiré mi mano y la tomé con la punta de mis dedos y la deslizo por la terminal. Solo tenía que aceptar y firmar la copia del ticket y listo. La pantalla esta en rojo, se me hace raro, no pasa comúnmente. No importa, la pasaré de nuevo, la deslice mal. Otra vez. Enfoque mi ojos y dice 'Tarjeta denegada'- "Permíteme un segundo, por favor"

-"¿Hay algún problema, señorita?"- 'Claro que si, son las 10.52 y ya me quiero ir. Y tú trasero sigue aquí'.

-"La tarjeta no me la acepta¿tendrá otra señor? O puede ser en efectivo"-Que raro, no lo he visto a la cara al señor, que descortés. Hice bolita mi pelo y lo amarré. Y lo miré mientras revisaba su cartera, era muy alto, llevaba una gran chaqueta. Era noviembre, frío. No podía verlo bien a la cara, llevaba una gorra que le cubría los ojos.

-"¡Diablos! mi madre ha bloqueado mi tarjeta" e hice una mueca de fastidio, perdiste 5 minutos valiosos por esa deducción "No puedo creerlo" – eso ya decía todo, su madre aún lo mantenía. Que se ponga a trabajar. Le dio una tarjeta adicional. Mantenido. Que envidia, chille.

-"¿Efectivo?"

-"No me alcanza, acabo de llegar a Tokio, de hecho este lugar es el que me queda mas cercas de mi apartamento" Okay niño rico. Los únicos que hay por aquí, son los rascacielos gemelos que están a medio kilómetro. Lo miré bien, estaba ahí parado como si por la divina gracia esperara que le cayera el dinero en la mano. Son las 10:58 solo 2 minutos. Que eterno.

-"Entonces…" 'Piensa rápido hombre'.

-"Tenga esta" –me dio una roja y la deslice. Listo, foco verde. Adelante. Firmó.

-"Gracias por su compra, que tengas buenas noches" sonreí, no por alegría de atender a mi cliente. Si no por que eran ya las 11:00 de la noche en punto. Me voy. Me largo. El cliente ya se acercaba a la puerta y yo ya estaba lista. Me paré, tome mi bolsa. "Señor Sessue, ya me voy" –salí del lugar y aún estaba ese chico, hablaba por celular. Se veía molesto por el tono de su voz, casi no le entendí, no era de Japón, su acento es diferente. Bueno, con mi abrigo puesto salí, estaba a punto de pasar por un lado del carro.

-"Espera Kinomoto" ¡Oh! diablos ¿ahora que? Prepare mi cara alegre y me regresé.

-"¿Si, Sr. Sassue?"

-"Mañana tomate el día libre, te pagaré medio día¿de acuerdo?" –eso me pareció genial.

-"¡Gracias!" el solo me sonrió. Caminé y miré por la ventanilla del carro de reojo y vi que me estaba mirando con si tuviera algo deforme en mi cara. Mejor lo ignoré y me fui a una parada de autobús.

Era exacto el mugroso transporte. A las 11.15 tenía que pasar y era el último. Me senté y esperé. Pasaban muchos carros y vi uno en particular que se me hacía conocido y muy bello, uno idéntico que pasaba a la misma velocidad, lenta. ¡Pero si era el mismo! Era la cuarta vez. ¿Y si me estaba vigilando? Bueno era un carro negro muy lujoso con los vidrios muy oscuros. ¡Oh diablos que miedo¿Y si querían matarme¿Secuestrarme? Pero ni somos ricos, vivimos bien pero… busca una prostituta. Ni hablar amigo, de seguro era nuevo, este no era el barrio indicado. ¡Bajo la ventanilla!

Pero si era el mismo de la tienda. Se me quedó viendo. ¡Sakura, voltéate, no lo mires! Y abrace mi bolsa. En cualquier minuto tenía que pasar el bus. Si y ahí venía. Ese carro negro aparcó y salió de él. Mejor me volteo. No era correcto. Hice la parada. Y dije toda la serie de maldiciones hasta las que no sabia que existían, el desgraciado infeliz¡no se detuvo! Le arrojé lo primero que hallé, una botella que estaba tirada.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué a mí? Pero si rompí una ventanilla. ¡Corre, Kinomoto!

Si hacia frío, no lo sabía. Solo me di cuenta que un señor bajo encolerizado. Huí por mi vida. ¿Era merecer ir presa? No me iba a detener para averiguarlo.

-"Aay eso dolió" –Excelente Sakura, te has caído. Tus viejos jeans están rotos. Sniff mis favoritos.- "ya no hay nadie" uff que alivio, por un momento creí que estaría en la cárcel. "¿En donde estoy?" mi voz gallina, muerta de miedo, un momento… ¿corrí tanto? Estoy parada en un callejón y uno no muy lindo, grotesco- "y... ¿ahora?" –escucho el motor de un coche. Vienen por mí. Ese estúpido camionero fue de chismoso, llamó a la policía, pero si él tuvo la culpa. Yo me escondo.

* * *

P.O.V 

"Creo que se fue por este lado" di vuelta en una esquina "¡Wow que manera de correr de este chava, la perdí la vista en la séptima cuadra!" Salió disparada del lugar.

¿Kinomoto¿Había escuchado bien? Pero ni se parece. Su cabello era muy oscuro y antes era mas claro, no se castaño claro, a veces se le veia cobrizo. Puede ser la luz. Es de noche. Estacionaré el coche.

"Vaya Syaoran no deberías estar aquí, hay un montón de cajas esperando por abrirse en tu nuevo hogar" odio este lugar. Vi algo moverse, caminaré un poco más. "Se que estás aquí" Tenía que sacarme de la duda, aunque han de haber otros Kinomoto en la ciudad, estoy en Tokio, no en el único lugar donde hay Kinomotos, no creo que ella ande por aquí, ella vive en Tomoeda "Por favor, no le haré daño" espero que me crea, se realista eres un extraño.

"Por favor, no me mate" ¿Tan feo soy? Bueno, tal vez… está muerta de miedo. Esta retrocediendo. Haz algo, detenla.

"No te vayas, de verdad no pienso hacerte daño" Extenderé mi brazo para que la acepte.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Creo que me reconoció¡Vaya Syaoran! Ha de pensar que eres un psicópata.

"Es que… es demasiado tarde para que una señorita este a estas horas tan tarde"

"Lo sé" ¿Acaso no le importa¿Será una prostituta? Si acepta puede que sí lo sea y será más fácil, y si no es, se hace muy difícil la mujer o en verdad no lo es…

"Deje que la lleve a su casa" Ella me negó, nadie me niega nada. El cielo crujió, un relámpago, no tarda en… llover, perfecto. Me estoy mojando. "Ha empezado a llover, se enfermará"

"No, no gracias, se llegar a casa" Estoy empapado, un trueno cegó mis ojos. ¡Ya no esta! Demonios, la he perdido.

* * *

**sakura p.o.v **

"¿Será idiota? seguramente iba a aceptar" Camine por el único camino que encontré, un callejón, al menos este tiene un techo e iluminado. Ya no aguanto el frío, mis dientes tiemblan. Esto es tétrico, como una película de terror, escuchó mis pasos. ¿Será el eco? Por que escucho el doble de mis pasos. "A achuu, mierda, espero no enf" espero que no sea un resfriado.

"Salud"

"Gracias" Un momento¿¡¿Quién dijo eso?!? Las luces, una por una se están apagando. Corre.

"¿A dónde vas?" Alguien me esta gritando. ¡Corre! No te detengas. "Detente" me gritó.

¿Seré estúpida o que¿Por qué me detengo? Estoy muerta de miedo. Quiero a mi papá. Dios quiéreme un rato y sálvame de está. Estoy llorando "¿Qué es lo que quiere? No tengo dinero"

"Entonces solo un poco de diversión, preciosa" Oh si imbécil, iba a caer en tus cumplidos. Son 1, no 2, 4, no 3. Tres hombres contra mí. No es justo. Como quiera Sakura, no podrías contra uno.

"¿Por que estás tan solita?" Creo que lo más prudente es gritar por auxilio, pero ¿Por qué no abres la bocota Sakura?

"No te dolerá" ¿Qué? No, no por favor.

"No, no, no me hagan nada, por favor" Solo siento que unos brazos me rodearon y me apretaron con fuerza, tratando inútilmente sacarme de esta, pensando que Dios me había hecho ahora invencible en el último minuto. Estoy llorando, algo me ha picado, algo me enterraron por la espalda y eso me duele.

Se están riendo, desgraciados. Me siento muy débil, mi cuerpo se está durmiendo. Luces azules, luces rojas, ahora es una luz muy blanca ¿será el túnel al cielo? No creo que en el cielo se escuchen disparos. ¡Papá ven por mí¡Hermano! Debiste de haber venido por mí esta noche. No se hubieran ido.

"¿Estás bien¿Cuál es su nombre?" Sakura Kinomoto, ese es mi nombre.

"Señorita¿cual es su nombre?" Inepto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto¿está usted sorda? "Siga mi dedo" ¿Acaso soy estúpida¿Seguir a un dedo? Claro que lo veo. Mejor… (Perdió el conocimiento)

* * *

**li p.o.v. **

"Ella está mejor" Una mujer de bata blanca, camina conmigo por unos pasillos concurridos por personas también, vestidos de igual manera. Enfermeras con uniformes rosas pálidos y personas en cirugías con batas azul celeste. "¿Es usted familiar?"

"No, no lo soy… pero" no lo era, pero yo avisé, tenia derecho a saberlo.

"No puedo decirle nada"

"Yo fui quien habló, yo hablé a Emergencias" Me alteré, casi termino gritándole.

"No importa, no se permite, con permiso… ¿Señor…?

"Li Syaoran"

"Señor Li, me tengo que ir" Y así se fue la desgraciada.

"Podemos arreglar eso. ¿Qué tal una cena? Mi turno esta por terminar" Una enferma me habla¿será a mi? Y me señale, dándole a entender, si era a mí a quien se dirigía. "Si muñeco, es a ti" Me señalo una tabla, que no entendía lo que decía. Podía leerlo, pero espero que me lo traduzca. "Es la chica, la que trataron de violarla…" Yo asentí y me acerque a ella.

"¿Esta bien?"

"Lo tomo como un ¿si?" me quedé callado. No le iba a decir nada. "Muy bien, ella esta mejor por que esta en el piso C"

"Y…" espero a que me diga más. No me iba a quedar con esa respuesta.

"Fue una sobre dosis de Lidocaína" ¿Me ve cara de doctor? No entiendo nada.

"Es una anestesia local, pudo morir, fue en una sobredosis" ¿Morir?

"Quiero verla"

"No, no puede… Respuesta por cita… ya llevamos 1" Esta mujer si sabe como hacerme enfadar. Aunque si es muy bella. No me gustan las rubias, pero está muy bien. Casi no conozco a nadie, no me caería mal.

"Muy bien" me tranquilice, era ahora o nunca. "¿Hoy a las 9 de la noche?" Ella me sonrió.

"Perfecto… calle Koizumi, esta al norte, numero 2056 a" lo anotó en un papel y lo metió en bolsillo. "Sube al tercer piso y cuarto 136"

"Señorita Hideki¿Qué hace?" un doctor bajito y con lentes de fondo de botella se paró enfrente de nosotros. "Sabe muy bien que…"

"Aquí esta el hermano de la paciente que llego a noche a Emergencias, de su ahijada"

"¿Touya Kinomoto?" ahora si que era demasiada coincidencia. Ese era el nombre de su hermano. "¡Que joven esta¡Lo creí de más años!" Me sonrió y le seguí la corriente. Ella me miró con cara asesina para que lo siguiera, debía de seguir el juego.

"¿Esta bien… mi… mi hermana?" Debí de sonar más preocupado, más bien estaba desconcertado. "¿Puedo ir a verla ahora?

"No le miento, pero si se nos fue por unos minutos, pero esta estable" caminamos al elevador y entramos "Creí que llegaría hasta mañana¿No estaba en Rusia con su padre?"

"Si, pero me vine lo más pronto posible" Me volvió a sonreír, por que creyó en mi mentira. "Mi padre estará mañana por la mañana"

"La reconocí en cuanto la vi, es idéntica a su madre, tan bella. Casi me paralicé cuando la vi entrar así, fue muy valiente de su parte, el detective encargado en este asunto, dijo que fue una parte muy heroica"

"Hice lo que debí hacer" me sonrojé. Por que sentía mi cara arder.

"Perfecto, esta es la habitación, la daremos de alta esta tarde en cuanto despierte" Entró a la habitación. Y la miré, pálida. La piel blanca. Parecía un ángel expulsado del cielo. Estaba muy delgada, un poco de comida y estará mejor. Una enfermera estaba cepillando su pelo y acomodándolo. Y me miró y se fue.

"En cualquier momento despertará, por un par de horas estará desorientada" Tomó su pulso y los latidos de su corazón "Es mejor que despierte en su casa, yo la llevaría pero, me temo que uno de los ladrones que lograron escapar, se llevó sus cosas, no trae las llaves de su casa" Desconectó unos cables que estaban conectados a ella "¿Las traerá usted, Touya?" Lo negué con la cabeza.

"Entonces la llevará a su departamento" El sonrió y se fue deteniendo en la puerta "En media hora unos enfermeros la llevará a donde usted vive en una unidad del hospital, no quiero que despierte la hija de mi mejor amigo aquí, no es su preferido lugar… Aunque en una tienda de dulces sería lo mejor" se fue riéndose. El pensó que era su hermano, de ninguna manera me parezco a él, el es más feo, yo soy hermoso. Aun que he crecido mucho. ¿Ella en verdad es Sakura¿Sakura Kinomoto? Creo que sí. Aunque me gustaría escucharlo de ella. Me acerqué a ella y la veo muy de cercas. Es muy linda. Una amiga de la vieja escuela de Tomoeda. Ha cambiado mucho, pero sigue con la cara de una niña distraída. Trae el cabello más largo. Le quedo mejor corto. Toqué su mejilla y ella sonrió.

"Hermano… papá…" Ella inconscientemente tomó mi mano entre las suyas. "Shoin…" sonrió. Ella piensa que soy 'Shoin' por que ha sonreído. Ha de ser su novio.

"¿Quién es _Shoin, _Sakura?" Celoso. No, ella es una amiga. Una vieja amiga.

* * *

**sakura p.o.v **

* * *

Al fin abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el reloj del buró, muy diferente al mío, el mío es rosa y ese era negro y digital. Después de esa deducción mi corazón se aceleró "¿las 11 de la mañana? Pegué el grito al cielo y me paré de un salto todavía medio dormida, o algo parecido por que mi cuerpo estaba algo entumecido. No encuentro por ningún lado mi ropa. Fui a la ventana y me di cuenta que podía ver a toda la extensión de Tokio. Gulp. ¿En donde estoy? Observe lo que traía puesto y no era mas que una bata de… ¿Hospital? Mi muñeca tiene una bandita "Hospital de Tokio Tsushin". Después de un rato me percaté que no traía puesta mi ropa interior. "Dios mío" esta bata me queda muy grande, me asomé al espejo de cuerpo entero, se me veía _todo_ por detrás, ni mi pelo largo me tapa mi trasero. 

"Bueno días dormilona" ¿Desde cuando había alguien ahí¿Saliendo del baño? "Disculpa, es que este es mi baño" me sonrió. Espero que ese depravado no me haya hecho nada y lo mire ceñudo. ¿Quién diablos era?

Acaricie mi pelo muy nerviosa, ese era mi tic cuando no tenia la remoto idea de que demonios hacer. "¿Tienes hambre?" me preguntó.

"No" ¿eso es lo único que aprendiste en tu vida? Di algo mejor "¿Que hago aquí¿quien eres?" Me sonrió. Osh que bella sonrisa.

"Ven, vamos a comer algo antes de que te sientas peor" parece que adivinó por que no podía sostenerme un poco más. Y me tomó por el brazo. Debí de hacer algo. ¿Acaso no sabía que estaba medio desnuda?

Me senté en la silla. Y vi un plato lleno de deliciosa comida y empecé.

"Joven Li, es su madre" En ese momento mis odios reaccionaron.

"¿Li?" casi en un susurro lo dije, pero parece que me escuchó, por que me volvió a sonreír. Y lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta hablando por teléfono.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué? Te dije que aquí es mejor, lo lograré… no eso no… ¿Qué me calme?... Lo se… Estoy bien madre… Claro que lo necesito, gracias… Si, te prometo que regresaré… Mas tarde iré a la compañía… ¿esta Fanren y Shiefa ahí?... Muy bien, te marco mañana" Estaba parada frente a él, pero como que no se dio cuenta de que esta detrás de él por que en eso que colgó dio media vuelta y chocamos, cayendo con fuerza al piso. Como que trató levantarme por que sentí que jalo algo me di, sentí como un peso considerable estaba sobre mí y también sentí friesito en mi cuerpo. ¡La estúpida bata estaba levantada casi enseñando mis partes privadas! Se quitó y me bajé la bata, me retiré. "Disculpa, no te había visto" Se dio vuelta y en eso me puse roja. La parte de atrás se había desabrochado o algo así por que sentí muy floja la bata. De un reflejo me tape, si no mi cuerpo estaría desnuda en este segundo.

Fue tan rápido que decidí entrar por el cuarto de donde había salido.

"No fue mi intención, disculpa. No vi nada" Estaba muerta de vergüenza. ¿El era Li¿Pero ese señor no era Wein¿Se murió¡Pero ay que pena!

"¿Li?" Salió por fin de mi boca, cruzó el nombre por la puerta y esperé que me contestara.

"Li Syaoran" ¿Pero como¿El? "¿Te acuerdas de mi?"

"A ah… mmm… No se" Claro que si lo recuerdas pequeña mentirosa. El chico que te gustaba en primaria. No empieces, estas con Shoin… recuerdalo.

"¿No sabes?" abrió la puerta con facilidad, por que traía una llave en la mano. "Sakura… ¿Eres tu, cierto?"

"Si… No… digo bueno, si" Sakura ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? Arqueó una ceja. Genial, piensa que eres estúpida. "jeje… bonito encuentro" mi risita estúpida nerviosa, completa mi estúpido comportamiento.

"Muy peculiar" como que el tampoco sabía que decir, por que había un silencio horrible.

"¿Qué hago desnuda?" Primero algo importante que trivialidades. "No es muy frecuente que ande así, sabes"

"Veo que no te acuerdas" fue a su armario y sacó una camisa negra interior sin mangas y la arrojó a la cama junto unos boxers "Si te presto otra cosa se te caerán" Bueno al menos me dio a entender que no he engordado como lo hace a diario Shoin. "te quedará bien por que cuando la uso se estira, la acostumbro usar cuando voy al gym" sigue haciendo ejercicio. Muy bien. "no sentirás frío, esta la calefacción"

"gracias" No se iba, estaba parado ahí viéndome. "¿crees que me voy a cambiar enfrente de ti?" Me eche a reír. Se puso rojo y salió del cuarto.

"Te espero en la sala, para hablar… iré a comer" Y me puse lo que me prestó, pero no me dijo donde estaba la mía. Me recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta y lo vi aún en el comedor, tomándose algo caliente, salía humo de la taza.

"Estas lista, bien" se levantó y un señor viejo recogió los platos "acompáñame" se fue por el pasillo muy largo, pasábamos por cuartos y aun los sillones estaban envueltos en plástico y demasiadas cajas esparcidas que dificultaban el camino "Discúlpame por el desorden, apenas llegue anteayer por la mañana, es un caos"

"No tengas cuidado" Nos sentamos en una estancia bellísima color blanco y muebles floreados con tonalidades verdes y cafés. Lo demás era de madera y podía faltar ver esa hermosa puerta enorme. Oh diablos el techo esta a por lo menos 4 metros mas de altura con un bosque dibujado y partes de cielo "Tienes una casa magnífica"

"Gracias, me la ha regalado mi abuelo" Yo también quiero un abuelo así, lástima que no nos habla. "Antes de que hables a tu hermano y a tu padre…"

"Dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Lo interrumpí.

"Eso era justo lo que te iba a decir…" Me pasó una carpeta color crema y la abrí.

Era el registro médico, los gastos "Madre mía, los gastos… Dios que pena¿Por qué me pasa todo a mí?"

"No te preocupes…" me sonrió. "El Dr. Takejiro se hizo cargo de los gastos" y ahora me tocó a mi sonreír. Es mi Padrino. "Creo que si lo conoces"

"Si, muy amigo de la familia" cerré la carpeta y la deje aún lado. Me fui a sentar cerca de él. "Dime que paso"

"Te seguí, por que no estaba seguro que fueras tu y no aceptaste a la primera irte conmigo" Y lo miré perpleja como diciendo 'obvio que no me iba a ir con un extraño' "ya se, lo supuse, pero también creí eras una prostituta por las horas de la noche y en el lugar donde estabas" se rió. Idiota.

"jajaja que lindo de tu parte" Sarcasmo. Me levante y camine hacia la venta

"perdón, solo deduje y te volví a seguir" y se acercó a mi. Lo pude ver en el reflejo, mientras yo me deleitaba con el hermoso jardín delantero, creo que estamos en una subida, por que se veía un poco lejos la calle.

"Y después me di cuenta que estabas en peligro, llame a la policía y a la ambulancia cuando te vi tirada en el suelo y lo demás esta en el expediente… no lo he leído" inconsciente toqué con mi brazo la parte de atrás del cuello y recordé todo. Una lágrima salió recordando el miedo que sentí, recordé todo como si fueran fotografías.

"Debo de hablarle a mi padre y a mi hermano, han de estar…" y me quedé callada, ellos están en Rusia y no creo que sea necesario que los moleste, fue mi culpa. Era peligroso trabajar de noche. Como cientos de veces me lo hizo saber Touya, pero como necesitábamos el dinero, no le hice caso.

"Ya lo hice, tu hermano parece que se ha acordado de mi por su actitud, desde que éramos niños jajajaja, pero no saben como regresar" Y el orgullo de Touya no creo que se lo haya dicho. No tenían aun dinero, y no podía aceptar que ellos vinieran después de lo que batallaron en ir.

"No importa, ellos necesitan ese trabajo, no debo de causar molestia" Mi entupida voz, estaba a punto de tirarme a llorar, pude haber muerto. Tengo que ser fuerte, es tiempo de que salga al mundo sin caminar de la mano de alguien.

"Las cosas cambiaron cuando me hice pasar por tu hermano" Y eso me causó una risa amarga. Limpié mis mejillas mojadas por lágrimas silenciosas. "Ellos no regresarán hasta que tu les hables y si en realidad estás muy mal" Claro que necesito apoyo, me daría mucho miedo seguir en las noches…

"Creo que tendré que renunciar y buscar trabajo cerca de casa" Me acurruqué en el sillón que estaba tan suave y cálido. Y sentí que algo me cubría. Era Li quien me cubrió con una manta tan dulce y blanca. "Gracias" susurré.

"Es pashmina, te la regalo… le sienta mejor a una chica"

"No, es tuya, es un regalo… no podría… yo… pensarán que la robé"

"Nada de eso… sabes, es mejor que le hables a tu padre y arregles esto, el teléfono esta en el recibidor" apenas le iba a decir sobre mi ropa cuando me interrumpió. "Shirosama te dejó la ropa en el baño, para que te arregles un poco" ah! Quiso decir que parecía horrible, mugroso. ¡Que malo es! "Tengo que salir, vendré para la cena"

"¿crees que me voy a quedar aquí?"

"espero…" me volvió a sonreír, no recordaba cuan puede ser tan cálida una sonrisa.

"Tengo que trabajar"

"Entonces pasaré por ti"

"no es necesario"

"¿Cuantos días han pasado desde ese incidente?" le cambien el tema.

"jajaja Pues… un día, solo un día, este es el segundo" Y empezó a salir por la puerta. Pero lo detuvo mi grito.

"¡DOS, Oh dios mio!" La Universidad, la beca, el profesor Hannibal me matará… ¿y ahora?

"¿sucede algo malo?" ¿Sucede algo malo? Claro que si, acabo de perder la beca para terminar mi carrera de diseño. Tanto que batallé. Me levanté de golpe, pero fue un grave error, sentí como si el mundo diera vueltas por un segundo y me volví a sentar. "no debiste de hacer eso" me regañó.

"Es que… conseguí una beca, pero la perdí, tenía que haber ido ayer por la mañana, ha de pensar lo peor de mi, Demonios, soy una idiota"

"no digas eso, no fue tu culpa. Tranquila"

"Ayer tuve libre mi día por el trabajo, eso fue muy raro por cierto… llevó 3 meses ahí y por ningún motivo dejarían cerrado aquél lugar, me arreglaré e iré, así que no me podrás ver por la cena, regresaré a casa y…" Un momento, Li solo me habló de mi ropa pero no de mis cosas, mi bolso y vi su cara que algo tenía que decirme "¿Syaoran y mis cosas… mi bolso? Un rosa con una hermosa G con cristales" y me miró con una cara de pena.

"Se la llevaron, junto con todo lo que te pudieron robar"

Solo un quejido salió de mi boca y mi tiré en el sillón. Tenía que ir a trabajar ó Sassue me despedirá, pero me siento mal. No quiero salir, pero si no salgo¿quién pagará mis deudas?

"Pero no puedo estar aquí... pero no tengo dinero para que un cerrajero vaya a mi casa y abre esta maldita puerta¡Tiene 3 malditos pasadores! Solo demoliéndola"

"Mañana iremos… Te llevaré a tu universidad y después me acompañas a una junta, creo que me ayudarás en algo" y me miró divertido. "Y después te llevaré a tu casa"

"Es departamento, pero ¿Qué se te hace divertido?"

"Ya lo verás, mañana irán unos ejecutivos, y como estoy a punto te terminar mi carrera en Negocios Internacionales, es mi servicio social" Pobre Li, ha de sufrir por la cara de horror que puso "Tengo que hacer que acepten una propuesta para abrir un nuevo proyecto y se aceptan mi madre me dejará dirigir la compañía en un futuro"

"Espero que lo logres por que a mi me va de la chingada, ups disculpa… muy mal, pero anda no te detengo, me dijiste que tenias que salir" En realidad quería estar sola y admirar este lugar, tan cálido y hogareño, como si derramara amor ese lugar, como lo extrañaba en su casa en Tomoeda, donde se sentía la presencia de su madre.

Se fue, vi que salía un carro negro como para dos personas, por que era pequeño y lo vi, con unos lentes cafés deportivos. Se veía tan guapo. ¿Y Shoin? Oh me estaba olvidando de él, ha de estar preocupado por mi, le hablaré.

Marqué primero el número que me dio papá antes de irse y fue el quien me contestó.

"Papa… ¿Hola co…"

"_¿estás bien cariño¿Te duele algo? Regresaré cuanto antes y…"_

"No papa, estoy bien. Un amigo me brindó donde quedarme y pues creo que aceptare mientras encuentre a Tomoyo"

"_Es que Sakura, hija, aún no me han pagado y no tengo mas que para comer por ahora, se retrasaron las excavaciones por las lluvias… y me da pena decirte que tardaré un par de semanas más"_

"… a… papá… no te preocupes, estaré perfecta y en buen estado cuando llegues, como me dejaste. Shoin cuidará de mi"

"_NO LO QUIERO DENTRO DEL DEPARTAMENTO, SAKURA¿ME OISTE?" _ese era Touya, mi hermano el sobre protector.

"_Touya, Sakura es una chica grande y sabrá manejarlo" _ Claro, me choca cuando uno subestima a una persona, cuando las apariencias engañan, pero no era hora para mortificar a papá.

"Papá… cuídate, tengo que colgar, me colgarán del cuello, es larga distancia, te marco el jueves¿de acuerdo?"

"_Hija, cuídate y no andes sola por las noches, te quiero mucho Sakura, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme"_

"Cuídense, es-es-taré bien" Colgué¿Por qué soy tan chillona? Ya tienes 20 años Sakura y en unos meses serán 21.

Volví a marcar y era al celular de Shoin, por que en su casa me mandaba siempre al buzón.

"_Amm a a…" ¿_le pasará algo malo?, se escuchan quejidos, jajaja el tonto se pegó de nuevo.

"¿Pasó algo amor?" Osh que cariñosa, era tan distraído que por contestar rápido a veces se caía o contestaba todo desesperado.

"_Si, es que me pegue con el escritorio en mi cuarto"  
_

"Ten cuidado, oyes ¿y en donde estás?" ¿Acaso no sabía de lo que me había ocurrido?

"_Ehmm… shh… estoy en la casa, Sakura" _¿Sakura? Ya no es_ ¿bebé_? Ha de estar distraído.

"¿Qué raro? Te acabo de marcar un par de veces y nadie contestó."

"_No, bueno, es que… estoy afuera"_

"¿No te acabas de pegar con el escritorio?"

"_Si… es que… "_

"¿Estas ocupado?" Escuchaba ajetreo ahí, a lo mejor eran sus amigos que andaban armando algo.

"_Si, estoy algo ocupado… pintando"_

"Estas pintando el escritorio, vaya, al fin decidiste hacerlo"

"_jajaja claro, de un color madera mas oscuro" _ Creo que lo quería como sorpresa.

"Si por que no combinaba para nada con tu recámara" Sonreí, al menos ya me estaba haciendome caso.

"_Bueno, ando un poco ocupado¿Te hablo luego?"_

"¿luego¿Cuando es luego? Es que ¿no sabes que me pasó?

"_Bueno, es que estaba haciendo algo aquí y allá y pues… en verdad necesito colgar Sakura" _

"¿Qué pasa amor? Tuve un pequeño…"

"_Sakura, bebé… me tengo que ir, no tardan en pasar por mi y tengo que terminar la cena, la que te estaba mencionando"_

"Pero ¿Qué cena? Shoin es que..."

"_Te marcó más tarde, te quiero…" _

"Yo también…" colgó "te amo… pero es que mis cosas se la robaron y ahí estaba mi celular" pero no me escuchó, con ese 'nuevo y misterioso' trabajo se ocupa de otras cosas. Me bañare.

Llegué al cuarto de baño y eso era un lujo. Era el tamaño de mi recámara, de mármol color perla y detalles verdes bosque con grifos dorados tallados en esculturas en forma de flores silvestres. Llené la tina y me relaje y me quedé dormida pensando.

El trabajo que tengo era decente pero no era lo que necesitaba. Me correrán.

EL profesor Hannibal me degollará, espero que no cambie su actitud conmigo. Lo tiré todo a la borda. ¿Por qué a mí?

Y como es eso que me tope con Li Syaoran, en verdad se puso excelente, pero Shoin es muy guapo, no se si se comparan, se dedica al modelaje, el es blanco y unos bellos ojos azules claros y era güero, pero no le iba tan bien en esa profesión hasta este último que consiguió. Pero nunca se había comportado así, espero que solo sea pasajero, ha de tener mucho trabajo, cumpliremos 3 años en un par de meses ¿Lo amo? Bueno si, por que… creo… que… estoy embarazada de él. Y eso estaba mal por que en un año me tengo que graduar. ¿Qué haré?

* * *

. 


End file.
